1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of latching mechanisms and more specifically, but not exclusively, to an optical device latching mechanism.
2. Background Information
Optical networks are used in telecommunication and enterprise networks to move data and communications. Optical signals provide high-speed, superior signal quality, and minimal interference from outside electromagnetic energy. Optical networks utilizing Dense Wavelength Division Multiplexed (DWDM) systems offer tunable multi-channel optical links. Such optical links may operate at line rates up to 10 Gigabits per second (Gb/s).
Optical networks may use switches to pass signals between optical networks and servers, host systems, and communication devices. A switch may include several optical devices, such as transceivers, to convert between optical signals and electrical signals. In today's switches, optical devices are often mounted in racks using screws or fasteners.